beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
MSS Swordfish
The MSS-Swordfish (Militia Super Ship-Swordfish) was the first Swordfish-Class supercruiser used by the Militia. It is indeed the flagship of the grand leader of the Militia; Sebastian Braker. 'History' Once Chandra Kuasa was overthrown on Terranovia; Sebastian Braker needed a contingency plan to fall back on due to the fact that Chandra was attempting to ally Terranovia with the Militia. Even during the Terranovian Civil War; Sebastian already had this vessel's construction underway, in fact the construction started back in the 2280s. The ship took 50 years to complete and by 2330; the ship was already finished and final checks were complete, making the vessel fully operational. Round 1: Turned Tables During a battle within the Zeta Reticuli star system; the I.A.F seemed to be winning, that was until the Swordfish arrived. The ship engaged the I.A.F in a very intense and gruesome battle; in fact, they utilized their planet killing quantum super cannon and destroyed one of the planets within the star system. The ship then seemed lacking in power; which was noticed by Aaron Carter later on. Exploiting a Weakness When witnessing the power of the Swordfish on a recorded tape off one of the I.A.F vessels; Aaron realized that after the vessel's super cannon was fired; it started to lack in power and it led him to believe that if the weapon was fired, then the ship's other systems such as shields and weapon systems would shut down. Round 2: I.A.F's Victory Aaron then planned to take the USS Warpstar and a whole armada of vessels; including robot ships to engage ths ship. The robot ships were designed to be targets for the Quantum Super Cannon so that no people would lose their lives against the vessel. The ships eventually found the Swordfish and despite thinking that the I.A.F was trying to destroy them; Sebastian ordered the destruction of the robot fleet. He succeeded in doing so with the use of the Quantum Super Cannon; however what he didn't know was that he fell into a trap set by Aaron, as a result causing the real fleet to engage the Swordfish with extreme predjudice. With it's shields and weapon system down; the I.A.F fleet engaged and damaged the ship significantly; however the Swordfish scrambled fighters in order to defend them against the oncoming fire. Even though the ship was damaged and a significant amount of power was lost; the Militia managed to escape with the use of a Quantum Wormhole Generator that sent them to another galaxy in an instant before more damage could be inflicted upon the already damaged vessel. The ship then had to be taken in and had to undergo a 2 year repair. Eventually though, Sebastian placed the vessel in storage for the next several years; until the flaw of the ships Quantum Super Cannon could cease. Round 3: Fall of the Swordfish By 2348; the Militia started losing ships and as a result, Sebastian needed to bring back the new and improved Swordfish. This time the energy consumption concept was re-thought and as a result; utilized much less power but with an effective blast. The ship was underway and immediately won against several regiments of troops in the I.A.F; however it was then time for the I.A.F to call out for support. Support then arrived when the superhero group known as Legacy stepped in and attempted to destroy the oversized vessel. Even though it took a long time; the shields of the vessel were breached and they started to damage the vessel, but it proved to be useless due to not causing enough damage to the vessel. This led to The Cosmic Ray to discover a destructive weakness to the vessel. His plan was to have every member of Legacy with superhuman strength collide into the Swordfish's Quantum Super Cannon and cause a backfire into the ship; as a result destroying it from stem to stern. Cosmic Ray, Omega Man, Invictus, Vrilress, The Spartan and even Telequeen to combine their strength and with the use of his cosmic energy; Cosmic Ray flew the heros into an intense blast of the super cannon. The blast was actually being absorbed into the cosmic energy and making the team stronger; which upon impact, leved the ship's stem as if it was hit by a car. The team even accidentally turned on the ship's Quantum Wormhole Generator; causing it to collapse in on itself. Thankfully however the members of Legacy managed to survive; as they exited through the stern of the vessel as it imploded in on itself. Category:Starships Category:Militia Starships Category:Vehicles Category:Secord